Lovely Struggle
by dgj212
Summary: Fu has a small struggle about her situation with Naruto.
Hey guys, I wanted to publish this on white day, March 14 i think. Honestly Im still busy with crap in my life. But what i can I say? Stuff has to be done. The picture is done by SithLor on deviant art. This is for everyone who didn't really like my dark Valentines Day oneshot (actually Im thinking about making an after story but who knows). Read enjoy and review! Also I made this to remind everyone that we have no idea where Naruto's world is at technology wise, i mean we don't have a clear picture, so take advantage of it.

I don't own naruto.

* * *

A radio in the corner of an apartment was playing a song involving a piano and a few other instruments and a male singing. The radio was bought recently and the sound quality was nice and loud. It was a Valentines Day special broadcast. Well really it was all one station in Konoha that was broadcasting but there were many differnet teams making shows to broadcast.

 _Time goes by slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still miiiiine?-I need your loove~_

The song was loud enough that no one would hear the soft moans while still being low enough to not draw attention. From inside the room, it was pretty dark despite light that seeped through the fabrics of the curtains; there were a few candles but not one of them were lit. Two people were on the small bed, a petite young woman with mint green hair and caramel skin, Fu and a young man with blond hair, tanned skin and well toned body and whisker like birth mark on each cheek, Naruto. Fu was lying on her back, her hands tied behind the wooden support of wooden board of the bed with a black armband of sort that had metal plate on it with Konoha's insignia on it

"Ah~" she let out!

Her eyes were currently wrapped by the clothe of Naruto's forehead protector but it wasn't over her hair, it was underneath her bangs, deprived of her sight she was forced to rely on her other sense, touch per example. Her white blouse and fishnet armor were pushed up to her wrist, her skirt and fishnet down at her ankles. Naruto for his part was shirtless; he wore his orange pants, footwear off. His bulge pressed against her damp panties.

Naruto's left hand moved to her mouth, his pressed two fingers on her lips and she opened up, taking in his two fingers along with a third. Her tongue licked and wrapped around his fingers while they lightly scraped against her teeth, it was a unique experience to say the least, and they way she looked with a bit of drool leaking from the sides of her mouth was enough to arouse anyone no matter the sex. Toying with her tongue, the sensation he got from the way her tongue wrapped around his fingers were enough to send shivers, the lewd sounds that flowed from his fingers to his ears were enough spur goosebumps; the mixture of sensations were just right to earn soft predatory growl from him. He's member became harder and as a result he pressed harder against her groin to which she reciprocated the movement back along with tightening the grip of her legs wrapped around him.

He moved his thumb above her tongue, and then he pressed her tongue between his thumb and finger's knuckle. He proceeded to pull her tongue without any resistance. The view was enough to make anyone think one thing _"I'm glad I'm the only one who can enjoy this sight."_ With his right hand he moved a lipstick like chocolate to her tongue; Fu's valentines gift to him.

Usually girls give out chocolates on Valentines Day. There's an unspoken rule that for coworkers it has to be giri choco, obligation chocolate, for the affectionate other it's honmei chocolate. Normally it's just a treat you eat. You can add more meaning in the chocolate by making your own (though technically it just remolding), or you could go for something more expensive and tasty and prove how much you're willing to spend. Fu, however, went for an odd alternative. She got him chocolate in a lipstick container complete with the knob on the bottom to rotate in or out; it was something you could probably finish in a single bite or two. But this chocolate came with a set of instructions that were simple: _wet it up-melt it a little, apply on any part of the body, and lick it right up~_

Like an eager painter dipping his brush in paint he quickly rubbed the smoothed out chocolate on her tongue. As he twirled and rubbed the chocolate on her tongue he took extra care to make sure didn't go pass the middle of her tongue, he wouldn't want her to have a gag reflex. After he was done he let go of her tongue and moved his finger to her chin, angled her face. She knew what was about to happen, its happened a few times already. She kept her mouth opened until her lips locked with Nartuo's. He attacked her tongue, wrestled with her tongue, after a quick bout he greedily sucked on it. The act earned him a chocolate treat and shiver from Fu that egged him on further, feeling the delightful yet frustrating sensation of his groin pressing against hers. Frustrating as it was for Fu as it was for Naruto, it gave her an anxious feeling; it was like teasing a lion, let the frustration pile up, pumping it up for the very moment it can let loose and ravish its target to its fullest capacity~

While they kissed, he moved the chocolate with the same dexterity and precision of surgeon, he neatly traced it down her sensitive route. After a few times he found were Fu was most sensitive, then after two tries he found the right route to connect them all. He began right below her right lobe, he curved bit towards the back of her nape whiles he traced the chocolate downward, he curved it back to the front and made a series a loops that turned into a small circle on top of the bruise, a hickey on the part of the neck that connect to shoulder; he continued to trace it down on to her collar bone and made a chocolate circle.

He broke the kiss, leaving thin trail of glistening saliva connected to their tongues before it eventually ripped.

"Stick your tongue out," he said, she obediently did so, another sight that would get anyone's blood going. She stuck her tongue out while she panted a bit with a bit of sweat trickling down the sides of her head. He moved the chocolate to the tip of her tongue, "good girl," he said as she licked around the chocolate with the tip of her tongue, coating it a bit. He moved the chocolate back and quickly sucked the tip of tongue. The sudden sensation elicited a cracked moan.

"AaAh!"

He backed up a bit to look at his handy work and to decide where to continue. He paid attention to her heaving chest, the way it would rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. He licked his lips and decided on a goal. He picked off from where he left at the collarbone and trailed down to her right tear shaped breast. Fu's breast lacked a certain desirable size but made up for it by being firm and perky.

He grabbed her petite breast causing her to flinch and gasp. He held it firmly as he looped around it with the chocolate until he reached her areola. He quickly colored in her dark areola with enthusiasm before he coated her nipple too in chocolate. After he was done he shifted his face to her other breast. He marked the bottom of her left breast, as if making a thick smiley face, after that he traced the ends of her left areola. After he was done he nodded to his handiwork while unconsciously licking his lips.

Next he looked at her abdomen. Up until now he had only focused on Fu's neck and petite breast. Unlike most girls, Fu actually had a fit body that matched her career. Usually you'd want soft and smooth tummy for a girl, but Fu's was the opposite. Fu has what many would describe as an emerging six-pack, built abs but not quite so. It was at a point where no one would see any difference from any other girl's tummy unless you looked for it.

He traced a finger down her emerging packs, they were tough to the touch but also smooth, it wasn't some body builder type of thing, and rather it looked sexy on her. His finger slipped in the middle of her two packs. Fu quivered in response to his slip; Naruto let out a mischievous smirk. He began from space between her breastbones and slowly drew a chocolate line right down the middle of the emerging pack columns.

Fu arched her back and took a sharp intake a breath. Naruto's hand slightly trembled as he smiled while slowing down his pace even more, enjoying the feeling and the sight of Fu's quivering body. He circled her navel before he continued down, stopping at the linings of her damp panties.

"Thanks for the treat," he said as he dug in. Normally you'd have to lick the chocolate right after you apply it, either wise you had to be a bit rough and suck on the skin, not that either of them minded at all. He attack her neck right bellow her ear, sucking down her neck while hearing the cracks in her breath right next to his ear was enough to make him go over the edge. For a second he picked of his pace, but he restrained himself, and continued to going done her neck a slow pace. He sucked on the small chocolate spot on her neck, feeling a twitch and hearing another sharp intake of air. He quickly sucked the chocolate off the hickey before he continued down to and nibbled on her collarbone. Soft gasped escaped her lips until he was done.

He continued to work his way down to her right breast. He began to-

 **RING RING RING**

Fu sat up instantly while snapping her eyes wide open. She ended up staring at a wall that had a big sketch of Naruto and her hugging. It took her a moment to realize she was panting. Her alarm kept ringing and it was getting annoying. She was about to move to shut off the damn thing when she realized something. She looked down, past her white blouse to her right hand underneath the covers…she pulled it out, feeling the waistband recoil on her skin. Her right hand was covered in a pale-ish clear liquid that was sticky. She looked to her right at an empty spot of the bed. Someone had definitely slept next to her…but he wasn't there when she woke up and it wasn't the first….

With sigh she turned to turn off the alarm with her left hand. With noise gone she fell back to bed. She looked back at the empty spot. It's been like that for a while now but it didn't start like that right away. At first they used to wake up together and fall a sleep together, it was odd but he needed to hug or cuddle something otherwise his body would train itself from memory. Then he started coming back home drenched in sweat and then after a quick shower he'd pass out on the bed, Fu would quickly join him either wise his body would still go into training mode. Then she would wake up by the sound of the running war. Few days after that, it was the sound of the door closing. After that, he was gone like the morning mist. She would to go to bed and then wake finding that someone had slept next to her, luckily not dirt but…

She let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled out of bed. She had to get up now…

* * *

"So today is a short day-"

" **YAY** " Was the chorus that responded back to him. It was a classroom in the ninja academy in Konoha, twenty kids and an adult were in the room.

"Well don't sound to beat up about it," This man was Iruka who currently had a frown. "Well as promised. Since everyone did so well on the exam I did promise and I am a shiobi of my word. So, Fu, bring it in."

"Sure thing," Fu said from outside the door as she pushed in a cart with a big black box with glass on the front.

" **YAY!** " Came another chorus as children began to cheer, "NINJA MAN!"

"Remember kids, the condition was that you get to see the newest episode of Ninja Man but you have to right a two page essay about how this particular episode of Ninja man relate to our current studies."

"Okay," Came another chorus only this time it was depressed.

"Well don't sound to excited. Well whatever, once the episode is over you can go home."

" **OKAY!** " Iruka just shook his head, turn the block box on, pressed a few buttons and images and sound started coming out. The children cheered as both Iruka and Fu left.

"Guess they really like cartoons," Iruka let out with a depressed sigh.

"Well you can't blame them, even I like Ninja Man," Fu said, dressed in the typical chunin attire only she had white long sleeved shirt instead of black one, also she wore an orange hairclip. "I still can't believe R and D are making these shows."

"I get what you mean, I mean they even got people who do the voices for the radio shows to voice the characters from Ninja Man. It was supposed to be an experiment but somehow it…I don't it just doesn't feel like that anymore."

"Jelous?" Fu teased.

"A little," Iruka admitted. "Well while they enjoy the show, lets do our thing," Iruka said as he began to walk to the instructor's lounge.

"Um…yeah," Fu said with an uneasy.

* * *

Iruka licked his lips with a smile, "I gotta say Fu you really have improved."

"D-don't say that," Fu let out in an embarrassed tone.

"Don't be so modest, I bet if we showed Naruto he'd breakdown and cry," Iruka chuckled out.

"You…you really think so?"

"Of course I do, I mean even your handwriting is better," Iruka said as he pointed at her notebook. Both Iruka and Fu were sitting next to each other on the table. "What's with that look," he asked when he saw her looking shy; it was just like the time she was hiding behind Naruto when he introduced her to Iruka.

"Well, I'm kinda embarrassed and I feel a bit a guilty. I mean…I know I'm just your assistant but…I'm even wasting your time."

"Fu its fine, and it's not that big of an issue," Iruka said with a warm smile. "Besides, teaching a subject to others actually helps you understand the subject better, also this isn't too much trouble either."

Fu did not know how to read or write when she came to Konoha and she could only do basic math. Fu was a shinobi who defected from her original home so she couldn't be trusted despite Naruto's urgings. So she solved this problem by having assist Iruka at the academy, someone Naruto has his full trust on and have him report on Fu and determined if she could be trusted. So far his answer was yes.

"Oh by the way," Iruka stood up and walked to the fridge in the lounge, causing Fu to look at him with confusion. "Here," Iruka said as he handed her a small cold white box.

"Huh, this is," she opened it see that it was white chocolate, "oh right today's white day…. but I didn't give you anything on Valentines Day."

"Heh heh, its fine," Iruka said, "to be honest, it's probably best to think of this from Naruto."

"Hm, Naruto?"

"Oh you see, I wouldn't put it past Naruto to forget to do this. Not that I can blame him too much. He really wouldn't know about it."

"Why not?"

"Well, I guess you could say that whatever chocolate you gave him, it was probably his most favorite gift," he said causing her to blush because of what she and Naruto did with the chocolate, not that Iruka noticed. "Well if were being honest, it was probably his first gift too."

"Huh, his first?"

"Yeah…I, I don't know how it was for you, but for Naruto he was pretty much alone. He had the third Hokage and I, but we're both busy so we're hardly substitutes for family as for friends…well we're to busy. We got him whatever he needed, shirts, pants, and footwear, maybe a new kunai to practice with. We always took him out to eat ramen so that doesn't really count. But your gift was probably the first actual gift he ever got. I bet he was pretty stunned when you gave him chocolates." Fu's eyes went wide a little a bit as she reached for her hairclip. It's true, Naruto was stunned and not only that he also cried a bit while he smiled. It was the same for hair, her hairclip was the first gift anyone had ever given hair, it was from Naruto. "I bet Naruto's really happy to have someone waiting for him when he goes home."

"Eh, you-you," really think so Fu said out loud with a smile, but she didn't really feel like doing it.

"Ah," Iruka let out, "I better go check on them," he said walking to the door. "Hey Fu," he said causing her to look at him. He gave her a warm smile, "I'm glad your in Naruto's life," she let out a small gasp at his statement. "Naruto has his faults but he definitely makes up for them, but it does tend to take a while. So don't be afraid to tell him bluntly if anything upsets you, that's the best way to talk to him." With that he opened the door.

"Um wait," Fu said getting out of her chair and grabbed on to Iruka's vest. Iruka turned to look at her, she turned her head away, she had a frown, "Can I talk you about something?"

"hm?"

* * *

"Eh? You haven't been talking to him," Iruka let out in surprise.

"It-its' more than that. Recently I haven't seen him. I know he's been home because there's dirty dishes when I get back home and in the morning its like someone slept next to me. It's like he become a ghost. I talked with Shizune, she said that it was a slow month for Naruto….I think…maybe he's tired of me."

"Naruto isn't like that," Iruka said while scratching the back of his head. "Still, what happened? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Ah, no-I…I don't know. It started happening after I gave him chocolate….AH! I think I know why," she said with teary eyes.

"You do?"

"He probably thinks I'm to heavy," she said. The thing about Fu is that…well she is pretty fit, but Fu has compressed muscles and her bones are denser/heavier than normal, so while she might look like a girl who weighed no more than maybe 140or 150 pounds, she really weighed somewhere around 235-247 pounds, plus the weight was compressed, think of small marble that weighed five pounds, the compressed weight would make it really hard to hold in your hand wouldn't it? "Um at one point while we…you know…we we're playing with the chocolate," she said with a blush, "I got on top but Naruto couldn't…"

"Um no I'm sure that's not it!" Iruka said with blush. "But still, even for Naruto this is unusual. Do you know about anything he's been up to?"

"No," Fu shook her head, "I asked around, all I know is that he hasn't been on many missions and that he's been sighted with Lee a few times."

"Lee?" Iruka let out. Then he thought for a bit…then he smiled and let out a chuckle. "Hm hm hm-Ah yeah that would be like him."

"Huh," Fu let out in confusion.

Iruka stood up, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, I'll have a talk with him tomorrow but you should have a nice surprise today. It's like I said before, Naruto has his faults but he makes up for them, often it takes a long time. Well, I better go dismiss the class. Oh no homework this weekend Fu."

"Oh okay," she said.

"Well have nice white day," and with that he was gone.

* * *

"Ugh I wish I had a boyfriend," Sakura groaned as she walked with Fu. Fu ran into Sakura, Ino and Hinata on her way home. Ino pretty much dragged her along.

"Same," Ino said, "I swear seeing every other girl get something today is making me depressed."

"Eh you guys didn't get anything," Hinata said eating a few marshmallows while carrying a bag of white chocolate and more marshmallows. "I would have figured that you would have received something from someone."

"You're the last person I want to hear that from," Ino said. "Seriously how did you get so many?"

"I got bid boobs," she replied earnestly, causing both Sakura and Ino to collapse on the ground lifeless.

"Eh heh," Fu let out awkward laugh along with a smile to the spectacle. After Naruto had declared Fu as his girlfriend, Hinata got depressed. But she got over it. She actually become more confident. She still had a grudge against Fu and it was obvious that she wasn't Naruto completely.

"So how about, you?"

"Ah, I…I just got chocolate from Iruka," Fu said.

"Heeeeeeh, I would figured that Naruto would have given you one in the morning," Hinata said with dark smile. "After all he gave me mine this morning," she said holding a small bag of marshmellow.

"EH!" Fu le out in surprise. Then she started trembling while looking at the ground "No way….EEEK!" Fu let out surprise as she was lifted off the ground.

"Sup!"

"Huh," Fu turned her head to see that she was looking at Naruto's face. He was currently holding her in the bridal position.

"Naruto," all four girls let out.

"YEP! …Hm?" He let out in confusion as he looked at Fu.

"…What?" Suddenly he lifted and lowered her up and down causing Fu to flush a deep red, it felt like Naruto was weighing her.

"Fu, did you lose weight? OW!" Naruto yelled almost dropping Fu. Sakura had stood up and hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT A WOMAN'S WEIGHT!"

"YEAH! ITS HURTFUL," Ino pitched in.

"Only if the woman doesn't have the chest for it," Hinata said causing both Sakura and Ino to stop as if they were shocked by lighting and falling to the ground with their spirits leaving their body.

"Huh, what's with you two?" Naruto asked not getting what Hinata was getting at. He let Fu down. "Oh Fu here you go, I would have given it you earlier but it wasn't done yet."

"Hm?" Fu let out as Naruto handed her a scroll. Fu unsealed it to reveal a Marshmallow figure of herself wrapped in plastic.

"He he, took me a while to find someone who could sculpt it, dattebayo," Naruto said.

"Eh, why a figure of herself," Hinata asked in interest.

"Because out of everyone, Fu is the most precious person to me," he said with a smile causing Fu to let out a small gasp and go wide eye. "Oh crap," Naruto let out. He found out that Hinata had a crush on him when she was depressed. To this day he still didn't really know how to approach her.

"Its fine," Hinata said sensing his concern, "just know, all is fair in a war of love. Eventually I'll make you mine."

"huh?"

"Naruto," Fu said.

"Yeah," Naruto said turning to face Fu only to find her tackling him to the ground. "OH!" He let out. Then Fu kissed him. When she back away he could see that Fu had a few tears coming out of her eyes.

"I love you," she said with a smile while she cried.

"…I love you too," Naruto said as he reached up and kissed her.


End file.
